


Oklahoma

by RageKiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Michael is curious about trying out BDSM, and Geoff is there to provide some guidance.(Archived from a previous posting on Tumblr.)





	Oklahoma

Geoff brushed a stray auburn curl away from Michael’s forehead, offering reassurance. “It’s okay to be scared. We can wait until you’re ready.”

 

Trying to laugh off his own discomfort, Michael forced a smile. “Who said anything about being scared? I just can’t decide where to start.”

 

“You let me make that decision, baby boy.” Geoff  placed a kiss to Michael’s temple before moving behind the young man.

 

Michael relaxed as Geoff’s body pressed against his back, feeling the older man’s hands running under his shirt, his fingers treading over his chest and abdomen. Geoff ordered him to remove his t-shirt, and Michael was quick to obey, carefully folding it before handing it to Geoff.

 

“Good boy,” Geoff said, tossing the garment onto a nearby chair. “You’re learning, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Michael responded, his eyes falling shut as Geoff kissed and nipped at his throat.

 

Michael’s breath hitched as one of Geoff’s hands dipped beneath the waistband of his jeans. Those cool fingers found their way into Michael’s underwear and rubbed the velvety skin around the root of the younger man’s penis.

 

“You’ve kept yourself nice and smooth, hm?”

 

Michael shuddered at how pleased Geoff sounded. “Yes, sir.”

 

Geoff squeezed Michael’s hairless scrotum, holding the boy tightly against his body as he bucked in response to the touches. “And why is that important, baby?”

 

“Because–” Michael tried to keep still as he continued to be teased. “Because only Daddies have hair on their privates. Little baby boys like me need to be clean and sweet.” Unable to help himself, Michael added, “Unless you’re Gavin, and then there’s no teeth on any razor strong enough to get the job done.”

 

Geoff tried not to laugh, but he finally gave in. “Very funny.” He gave Michael’s bottom a light smack through his jeans and instructed, “Get undressed and get on the bed. We might as well get started.”

 

Michael nodded, taking off his sneakers, socks, underpants, and jeans. He arranged his clothes in a neat stack on the chair and then climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, careful of the gear in his path. Feeling the various leather harnesses brush against his skin made his original uneasiness return. He wanted to make Geoff happy, and he had been curious about bondage, but he could not shake his own apprehension.

 

Geoff removed everything from the bed besides what he thought would be best to use on his boy. He picked up a thick leather collar studded with pyramid grommets and held it up for Michael’s approval. “We’re going slow, all right?”

 

Michael nodded, sighing softly as Geoff’s hands roamed over his collarbone and shoulders. Geoff stroked at the long curls at the nape of Michael’s neck, brushing them aside as he brought the collar around and fastened it securely. Michael swallowed involuntarily. The collar was not tight, but it felt heavy and made it difficult to move his head.

 

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Geoff smiled, running his hand over Michael’s back lovingly. Looking over some of the other items on the bed, Geoff mused over his options. “Nipple clamps might be a bit much for right now, and gags are out.”

 

Michael nodded, knowing that Geoff was concerned about his ability to say the safeword if it came to it.

 

“Let’s see your wrists,” Geoff said, waiting patiently as Michael sat up on his knees, holding out his tattooed arms.

 

Geoff placed a padded leather cuff around each of Michael’s wrists and checked to make sure they were not too constricting. Michael felt Geoff’s hand on his back, pushing his shoulders down to the bed. The side of Michael’s face pressed against the plush comforter as Geoff drew the younger man’s cuffed hands between his legs.

 

Michael loved the thrill of being manhandled, letting Geoff take complete control. It felt natural, but Michael always worried about disappointing the older man. Michael’s cock, however, showed none of the same fear as it stood out from his body, hardened and leaking tiny beads of pre-cum.

 

“Someone’s an excited boy,” Geoff teased, patting Michael’s thigh before pulling the boy’s legs apart.

 

Michael heard a metallic sound but could not turn his head to see what Geoff was doing between his open legs. Something cold and solid was placed between Michael’s knees and held steady by several straps.

 

“Spreaders are a great way to help you stop being so shy about your body. There’s no hiding anything with your knees in two different time zones,” Geoff smirked as he fastened the cuffs of a second spreader bar to each of Michael’s ankles and then locked the wrist cuffs to the ring at the bar’s center. “Try to get free.”

 

Hog-tied with his bottom in the air, Michael’s face burned with embarrassment as he wriggled in the restraints, knowing that Geoff was behind him, watching every move of his very naked and very exposed body. Michael tensed, feeling awkward and oddly ashamed at being immobilized in such a position.

 

“You’re doing very good, baby,” Geoff smiled, squeezing Michael’s balls, “ but I want to see how well you can take punishment like this. How would you like that?”

 

“Please, sir!” Michael’s heart leapt at the prospect of anything that would take his mind off the heavy cuffs and metal bars holding his lower body still.

 

Geoff picked up a round wooden paddle from the bed. The circumference of the paddle’s surface was the perfect size for Michael’s sit-spot, and Geoff had bought it specifically for that reason. It had quickly become Michael’s favourite, and he loved how he could feel the soreness in his bottom every time he sat for days afterwards.

 

Holding the paddle near Michael’s face, Geoff said, “You’ve been acting like a cocky little brat at the office, haven’t you? I think it’s been too long since you’ve had your ass paddled.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Michael replied, pressing his sculpted lips to the paddle’s smooth surface.  

 

Satisfied, Geoff lifted the paddle and brought it down directly on the center of Michael’s upturned ass. Michael groaned as his face was pushed deeper against the comforter, his anxiety growing when he was unable to move more when the paddle made contact. The next swing did nothing to alleviate Michael’s discomfort. Though he could lean to the left or right, Michael knew he could not do so without the risk of toppling over. His hips remained relatively stationary, making him take the full impact of each blow.

 

“Daddy!” Michael cried out as Geoff pressed the paddle firmly against his pinkening flesh.

 

“Are you sorry for being a brat?” Geoff asked as he gave Michael two hard smacks, one to each side of his buttocks.

 

“Y-yes!” Michael responded, his right leg jerking against its restraints. “I’ll behave! I promise!”

 

“Yeah, but you said that the last time,” Geoff smirked as he continued to pepper the boy’s ass with swats. “And the time before that, and the time before  _that_.”

 

Tears dripped down the bridge of Michael’s nose as the pain built. “I’m sorry!”

 

“Well, we should make absolutely sure that  _this_  lesson sticks, just to be safe,” Geoff replied as the paddle continued to find its mark.

 

Michael’s chest rapidly rose and fell as he struggled to calm himself. He felt starved for air; though the collar was not tight, it seemed to choke him. Michael’s whole body shook terribly; his arms ached as he pulled involuntarily at the cuffs holding him in place. He refused to allow himself to utter their safeword. It would be far more humiliating to look like a wuss in front of Geoff.

 

Geoff set the paddle aside and began spanking Michael’s ass with his hand, digging his short nails into that supple flesh with each slap. Michael let out a shout; his voice sounded strangled to his own ears. He was sure he was hyperventilating. The sensations of his bonds and the pain were too much for him to handle.

 

“Oklahoma! For fuck’s sake, Oklahoma!” Michael practically screamed. “Please, Geoff! Let me up!”

 

Geoff wasted no time unbuckling and removing the cuffs the instant he heard their safeword. As soon as his arms and legs were free, Michael bolted across the bed, tearing at the collar around his throat.

 

“Whoa,” Geoff slowed Michael’s hands by covering them with his own. “Breathe, baby boy.”

 

Removing the collar from Michael’s neck, Geoff ran his hand over Michael’s hair, damp with sweat. Michael felt terrible, fearing that Geoff would be angry with him.

 

Geoff cupped Michael’s face, whispering softly to soothe him. “It’s okay, Michael. You’re safe. Daddy’s here, baby.”

 

Michael finally met Geoff’s gaze and saw no anger in those blue eyes, only concern. Crumpling against Geoff’s chest, Michael sobbed loudly, unable to control himself. His skin was blotchy and red, and sweat poured down his body, making him feel vulnerable and helpless.

 

“Daddy’s so sorry, Michael,” Geoff held the younger man tightly, wrapping his strong arms around the shivering form that desperately needed his comfort. “I shouldn’t have pushed you to do this before you were ready.”

 

“But I wanted to!” Michael whimpered, hating how pathetic and frightened his voice sounded.

 

Geoff tilted up Michael’s chin, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “It’s Daddy’s job to _know_  if you were ready or not.”

 

Sniffling, Michael nodded, feeling Geoff’s fingers thread lovingly through his hair.

 

“You’re a brave boy, Michael,” Geoff smiled as he settled against the pillows on the bed with Michael cuddled up to his side.

 

“Do you think we could try again?” Michael asked, his fingers tracing over the swirling lines of Geoff’s koi tattoo.

 

Geoff gave Michael another kiss. “Someday, maybe, but I think we’re better off just making sure that bottom of yours stays well-warmed for now. The whips and chains can wait.”

 

Michael’s brown eyes widened hesitantly. His voice cracked as he repeated, “Chains?”

 

“Figurative chains,” Geoff reassured, rubbing Michael’s back.

 

“Oh,” Michael sighed, obviously relieved.

 

Geoff ruffled his hair playfully. “We have to get you worked up to floggers first.”

 

Michael’s skin paled considerably as he hid his face in his pillow.  
  


“Hey, I was just kidding,” Geoff laughed, pulling Michael closer. “You’ve got to relax, kid.”  
  


Michael wrapped his arms around Geoff, glad that he was so understanding. As Michael began to fall asleep, he realized how grateful he was for someone like Geoff. Michael made a mental note to show Geoff just how  _appreciative_  he was later.


End file.
